Meet The Fangirls
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Shirogane and Akira are getting married! This alone is enough to get three yaoi fangirls to go crazy! Imagine the wedding bells... ShiroXAki and BlackSnowMoon, A-yaoi-fangirl's, and my OCs, possible OOCness...
1. Sumiko, Yumiko, and Foxia

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this... (although it's so short)

This was inspired by talking to Sumiko(BlackSnowMoon) and Yumiko(A-yaoi-fangirl) so, I decided to throw my OC Foxia in there as well XD. I know it may not be funny... but please note that I tried...

I do not own Monochrome Factor, Sumiko, or Yumiko. Only the ideas and Foxia are mine. ^_^

"No way Shisui!" Sumiko growled, crossing her arms.

The Rei sighed impatiently. "It's for Akira and Shirogane's wedding! And they want it to be formal." He tried to give the black dress to her once more, but she just narrowed her crimson eyes and made a cat - like hissing noise.

"No way in hell am I going to-" she was cut off by the door to her room slamming open and Foxia rushind in, her deep green eyes wide in panick.

"Shisui!" she cried flailing her arms around. "Homurabi is in trouble!" she tripped and held onto the bottom of his robes. "He's in the kitchen!" she started pushing him out the door. "Go! There's not much time left!"

Shisui ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner yelling, "Homurabi! Hang in there!"

Foxia calmly took a seat in the desk chair and began humming to herself.

Sumiko grabbed the shin's shoulders. "What happened to Homurabi?" she cried.

Foxia just shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "The coffee maker broke again. You know how Homurabi gets without a steaming cup of it." she explained as Sumiko chuckled and sweat - dropped.

"Everyone, we have a BIG problem!" Yumiko announced as she strode into the room and plopped down on the bed. "They expect us to wear dresses to the wedding!" she whimpered, placing her head in her hands.

"Well..." Foxia started, adjusting her glasses to peer over them. "We're going to have to do it. It's a wedding after all..." She peered up to see both teens glaring at her. Sighing, she asked, "For the sake of the yaoi wedding?"

Yumiko giggled. "Oh, alright... if it's for yaoi..."

Foxia looked over at Sumiko. "What about you?"

She continued to glare with her arms crossed.

"There'll be whipped cream there..." Yumiko prodded.

Sumiko glared at the floor as her raven hair flopped over her eyes. "Fine..." she growled. "I'm only doing it for yaoi and whipped cream! As soon as it's over, I'm burning the dress! Underst - AH!" she yelped as she was glomped by Yumiko and Foxia.

Well... that was really short huh? I'm sorry about it. The reson is that I have to type on a wii and the stupid thing keeps deleting EVERYTHING! So this is about the sixth time I've written it...

Don't worry... I'll write more chapters and they'll be up this week and there will be yaoi, I PROMISE!

Okay, until next time, ja nee!

-MonochromeFox


	2. Foot Massage and Babies

"Akira! You're so cute!" Shirogane cooed. It had been Shirogane's idea for the younger Shin to wear a dress, so Akira was practicing walking in high heels to get used to the feeling. He made tiny sounds as he lost his balance and tipped to the side.

"Shut up. It's harder than it looks!" Akira shouted. "Seriously, how do girls walk in these?" he asked, sitting down next to Shirogane on the bed and yanking the shoe off. "It's not even attractive." he growled pulling the other one off and tossing it across the room. He stared at his swollen, blistered feet. "This sucks."

Shirogane, seeing Akira's pain, grabbed one of the teen's feet and started to rub his thumbs in circles on the tender arch area.

Akira blushed. "What are you-"

The shadow looked up with hurt eyes. "My Akira is so uncomfortable. I was hoping he would feel better if I rubbed his feet."

Akira turned a deeper shade of red and looked off to the side shyly. "Thank you Shirogane."

Shirogane ran his hand through Akira's soft, charcoal hair and down to his cheek, rubbing the area just under his eye.

The raven - haired teen leaned gently into the sweet carass and closed his eyes. He felt like a kitten who was getting scratched behind the ears: totally loved. His crimson eyes met with Shirogane's soft blue ones.

The silver - haired man flinched slightly. "What are you staring at, Akira - Kun?"

Akira sighed at the corny thing he was about to say. He smiled slightly. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?"

Shirogane chuckled at the compliment. "Maybe our children will have my eyes..."

Akira gagged on his air. "What... children?" he asked slowly.

"Our children!" Shirogane laughed. "I want nine of them!"

"Um... but how on earth will we..." Akira mumbled.

"If you're the uke, there'll be no problem!" Shirogane chuckled.

Akira stared at the man with narrowed eyes. "That's not how things... work." he replied bluntly.

Shirogane's smile dropped. "Then how does it work, Akira?"

The teen slapped his forehead. "Oh... nevermind Shiro..." he streached out ont the bed. "Let's just sleep for now, okay?"

When the shadow didn't lay next to him, Akira opened his eyes to find the man right in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Akira!" he wagged his finger. "You're not going to sleep until you show me where babies come from!" he lowered himself closer to Akira. "Because I REALLY want to know." he purred.

"NOOOOOO!"

Whoo! Another short chapter! Stop crying about it because I updated twice today! XD

See you in the next chapter! Ja Nee!

-MonochromeFox


	3. A Taste of Homurabi's Medicine?

"Are you serious...?" Shisui groaned. He ran his fingers across the broken device. "The coffee maker's broken again?"

Homurabi nodded. "Maybe we should get a new one..." he dug in his pokets and pulled out a crinkled twenty dollar bill. "This should be enough for a good one." he handed the money to Shisui. "You can get yourself something pretty with the change." he chuckled, waving the Rei away.

Shisui sighed. "This wedding better be pretty damn good!" he growled under his breath.

Back in the kitchen, Homurabi sat himself down on the counter.

"Jeez. Everything's monochrome around here..." he mumbled, observing the black and white checkered table and matching chairs. His gaze fell to a strange white pile of cloth on a table in the next room. His curiousity getting the best of him, he made his way over to the cloth.

When he picked it up, he immediately knew what they were. "Shirogane's gloves..." he mouthed. Looking around first, he stuck his hand into the silky glove and a sharp ripping sound followed as his long fingernails tore their way through the tops of each finger.

Homurabi stared at the now useless glove on his hand. "Shit!" he grumbled.

"Homurabi? Is that you?" a voice called from the top of the stairs.

'Oh fuck...' Homurabi thought. Shirogane.

The Shin ran down the stairs and embraced his brother, kissing both of his cheeks as a welcoming. "I was starting to get worried my Onii - san got lost." Shirogane chuckled, cuddling his face lovingly into the taller man's chest.

"I wouldn't miss your..." he grunted, trying to get the glove off. "wedding." he finished, yanking on the side of the glove. A long, loud rip followed as the silk was torn in half.

Shirogane snapped his head up. "What the hell...?" he gazed over at his beloved gloves, reduced to nothing but ribbons. "M...my glove?" he peered into Homurabi's eyes, looking like a kicked puppy.

"N-no! You see... this is... um..." he was blathering, not knowing what to make of it. "Um..." He shoved the silky bits into his mouth and forcefully swallowed them. "It's my medication!" he said proudly, hands on hips. "I have to take it, or I'll... blow... up..." he coughed and shoved the other glove in his mouth, swallowing that as well with tears of pain leaking out the corners of his golden eyes.

"Homurabi, you're crying..." Shirogane pointed out.

"That's because I thought about blowing up..." he choked.

Little did Homurabi know, Shisui was watching the whole thing...


	4. Dancing and Twister

Hey everyone! XD

*gets hit with bricks* I know it's been a while... but I'm updating now!

This chapter is dedicated to Yumiko - chan for keeping me company while Sumiko is gone. :D She also inspired me to make this fic sooo... enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Monochrome Factor, Yumiko, or Sumiko!

oo00oo

"Out of all dresses..." Yumiko grumbled. "Shirogane and Akira had to pick the most show-offy ones!" She held up a black strapless dress that ended close to the top of her thighs.

"Oh, don't fret about it." Sumiko sighed, combing her raven hair. "At least the boys will like it..." she sighed dreamily, thinking about the Rei king.

Yumiko giggled. "I think I know who you're thinking about..." she teased, making a series of wet kissing sounds.

Sumiko turned a thousand shades of red. "I-I'm not!" she yelled, flailing her arms around.

"Um... guys?" Foxia called from outside the door. "I don't think this looks good on me..."

"I'm sure it's fine, Foxia. Just get in... here." her eyes grew wide as she walked in.

"What's wrong Sumik-" she turned to look at Foxia. "HOLY HIPHUGGERS, BATMAN!" she shouted.

"I know..." the teen whispered, pushing her glasses up. "I look horrible, don't I?"

"Hubba hubba..." Yumiko teased. "You look great!"

Foxia blushed. "You think so?" she caught her reflection in Sumiko's mirror. "D-do you think Homurabi - Sama will think so too?"

Silence.

"I don't know how to respond to that..." Sumiko mumbled.

Foxia giggled and skipped into the room. "Good thing I'm good at dancing in high heels!"

"How did you learn?" Yumiko asked, wincing at the odd angle her feet were at.

"Since I was young, I loved formal dancing. I loved the strong arm on my hip, as well as a soft hand holding mine..." she trailed off with sparkling eyes.

"I bet the next pair of hands you want holding your body has long black fingernails." Sumiko teased.

The chocolate haired teen snapped out of her fantasy. "Well you want to dance with a Rei with long dark hair!"

"Oh yes..." she smirked. "I really want to dance with Yumiko - Chan!" she chuckled, hooking her arm around Yumiko. "We'll be the MOST romantic couple out there!" she laughed, turning to Yumiko. "I bet you wanna dance with the bride, huh?" she poked her cheek.

"My dream is to have ONE dance with him before the night is over." she turned away, blushing. "But... Akira's not such an approachable person..."

Foxia came to sit next to Yumiko. "Don't worry! We'll help you! But for now, I have to teach you two how to dance in those heels." she pointed to the abandoned shoes on the floor. "Put them on while I go get my CDs, okay?" she rushed out of the bedroom. "I wont be long!"

"She's something different, isn't she?" Yumiko sighed as Sumiko nodded in agreement.

oo00oo

"Ah! Homurabi! D-don't put it there! It hurts!" Shisui gasped.

Homurabi gave a childish pout. "But I have to put it here! There's nowhere else I can!" he complained.

"Fine." the Rei sighed. "But do it slowly, okay?"

The Shin chuckled. "Okay Shisui... whatever you say..." yet, he slammed down as hard as he could.

"Hah..." Shisui panted, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I-itai..." he gasped.

"Go ahead Shisui. It's your turn." he purred.

Shisui grunted as he extended his arm out to spin the Twister spinner, but his hand slipped and he fell onto his back. Homurabi laughed and lowered himself onto Shisui, kissing his eyelids.

"Looks like I win again. Guess what that means?" he ran his fingers down the Rei's chest.

"Shisui rape time?" he sighed.

"You know it!" he exclaimed, pulling the Rei into his room.


	5. Smut Truck Dilivery Service

MonochromeFox: Ha. It's been a couple of months since I've updated huh? I'm sorry for that. Life's been piling up on me...\  
Well to make up for that, I've typed up a new chapter to my most unread fanfiction on here. (Smart?) Next I plan to rewrite chapter two of my fanfic 'That's my Uke!' because, even I admit, it sucked and the events were very unreal. Maybe it'll turn out to be something angsty with fluff on Akira's recovery... For those of you who haven't read it, it's M rated... so yeah. :)

Anyway let's focus on this chapter...  
Please enjoy for those few who read this and the people (person) who commented on this. :D

OOOOooooOOOO

"Perhaps you two should just wear dress shoes..."

Yumiko and Sumiko sat, massaging their badly blistered feet. Foxia bit her lip as she saw her two best friends in such pain. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her faded blue jeans, the child tried to look casual.

"I think you're right." Yumiko groaned, cursing the damned strappy high - heels to hell. "Ow, ow, ow..." her swollen bare foot throbbed.

For three hours, Foxia has been trying to give the two others lessons in walking and dancing in high heels. By the time they finished, what used to be graceful creatures, turned into a sad lump of swelling, blisters, and exhaustion.

"I'm really sorry you two..." Foxia apologized... "I should of started you on a shorter training course, but I get carried away when I'm dancing." the shin's emerald eyes turned sparkly. "I just love performing arts..."

Sumiko sweat - dropped. "You can keep me out of this dancing stuff... unless I get to dance with Ryuko - Sama..." she flushed at the thought.

Foxia flopped her hand lazily. "It's too bad Shirogane's getting married to Akira."

Sumiko shot her a death look.

"Personally, I think Shirogane - Sama looks better with Ryuko - Sama. As well as Akira and Kengo."

Sumiko's bangs covered her eyes. "Your yaoi fangirl mind is going out of control..." Electricity seemed to spark around her. "So out of control..." she lifted her head, eyes glowing a bright crimson. "It's pissing me off."

Yumiko stepped between the two. "No fighting, we're friends, remember? Foxia, say something nice!"

Foxia sighed. "Shirogane and Akira are going to make a cute couple and I'm sure they'll live a happy life together."

"Good. Now Sumiko, say something nice!"

Sumiko gritted her teeth. "I respect what you say about your couples, even if I don't like them..."

Yumiko smiled. "Great! Friends?"

Foxia and Sumiko smiled and glomped Yumiko.

Ah, fangirls' love for one another.

OOOoooOOO

A black pickup truck rolled into the driveway, kicking up dust in it's path. The paint was flawless, as well as the initials 'ST' on it.

The shadow king rolled down the window as Shisui came up the driveway.

"Welcome back Homurabi!" He stood on his toes to reach in and give the acid eyed man a soft kiss. "You got a new truck?

"Yep."Jumping out, he patted the side. "I had those letters custom made, just for this truck!" he traced a long fingernail across the white letters.

"Oh? And what do they stand for?" the smaller of the two asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Homurabi's triple - pierced ear.

"The 'Smut Truck'." Homurabi simply said, nodding suggestively. "And I think I'll be doing a Smut Delivery service soon, so I'll have to get an 'D' put on the end of that. Thus making 'Smut Truck Delivery." he put his hands on his hips proudly.

"But if you do that, it will spell 'STD'..." Shisui giggled.

Homurabi looked at his truck, then back at Shisui. Only one word was uttered in response.

"Fuck."

OOOoooOOO

"Ah! Shirogane... th- there..." Akira's toes curled in pleasure.

"Hmm? You like this huh?" The shadow stroked his partner's raven hair. "Maybe I should stroke it again?"

Akira sprawled out on the sheets, the soft, cool texture brushing against his bare chest. "Yes. Please Shirogane..."

"Okay my love." his ungloved hand slid over the teen's back once again. It was always so cute how he reacted to back massages. Akira mewled to his touch oh, so easily.

Perhaps this could be a fun night...

OOOOooooOOOO

MonochromeFox: Well... that's it. 0_0 I'm sorry it's so short. I don't really have much inspiration for this right now.

About the Smut Truck... (LOL) My sister and I were having a conversation about cars, then Monochrome Factor came up.

Sister: What about the shadow world? Do they drive cars there?

Me: Yeah... remember in episode 18 when Lulu was talking about places to date? She was talking about Koukuchi Park and a picture of her popped up. She was driving a car then.

Sister: Oh yeah... it was a red convertible or something...

Me: I wonder what kind of truck Homurabi drives? (Homurabi fangirl)

Sister: (immediately) The Smut Truck.

Yeah. I almost peed my pants laughing for 3 minutes straight. LOL I came up with the 'STD' joke and sent the pain back at her. XD

Well... yep...

Reviews would be nice. :D I know the writing is kind of lacking here, but whatever...

I own nothing.


End file.
